Parle-moi, Stiles!
by La Devoreuse de Livres
Summary: Sterek/ Deux mois. Deux mois que la meute avait perdu deux de ses membres. Deux mois que Stiles ne venait plus aux réunions et que Scott déprimait. Et Derek ne supportait plus ça. (Merci à spider999now de m'avoir donné l'autorisation d'utiliser son image! N'hésitez pas à aller voir son compte DeviantArt, elle fait un super boulot! :) /)
1. Chapter 1

Hello Internet ! :) Après le Destiel, je me lance dans un OS Sterek. Il s'agit également de mon premier OS sur ce pairing mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review si vous avez aimé (Et j'accepte même les critiques. Vi vi, profitez en ! :p)

Pairing: StilesxDerek

Rating: T parce que y a des gros mots, mais que ça ne vaut pas un M... Enfin, je ne pense pas...

Résumé: Deux mois. Deux mois que la meute avait perdu deux de ses membres. Deux mois que Stiles ne venait plus aux réunions et que Scott déprimait. Et Derek ne supportait plus ça.

Je suis désolée si jamais il y a des fautes, des répétitions, de mauvaises conjugaisons... J'ai corrigé au maximum, mais ce n'est jamais parfait ! :p

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :3

* * *

Deux mois. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que le Nogitsune avait quitté le corps de Stiles. Deux mois qu'Alisson avait perdu la vie, tentant de protéger ses amis. Deux mois que la meute avait perdu deux de ses membres. Depuis le retour à la « normale », la meute n'avait plus eu une nouvelle de Stiles. Le jeune homme s'était renfermé sur lui-même et ne venait plus du tout aux réunions de la meute. Les rares fois où Scott pouvait voir son meilleur ami, c'était au lycée. Et il ne faisait vraiment que le voir. Le lycéen ignorait et esquivait comme jamais ses amis et ne voulait plus voir personne.

Un soir, lors d'une autre réunion de la meute, Derek avait prit le temps d'observer chaque membre présent dans le loft. Kira était assise à côté de Scott et parlait avec Liam. L'alpha, lui, regardait par la baie vitrée, dans la direction de la maison de Stiles. L'ancien alpha pouvait sentir la tristesse dans l'odeur de Scott. Le jeune homme se remettait lentement de la mort d'Alisson. Et, au moment où il avait le plus besoin de son meilleur ami, ce dernier refusait que qui que ce soit s'approche de lui. Derek soupira, s'attirant un regard de Scott. L'alpha prit ensuite la parole, demandant à tout le monde de rentrer chez moi. Il salua Derek d'un mouvement de la tête, puis quitta le loft à son tour.

L'ancien alpha soupira. Il alla dans la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau. Il s'accouda au plan de travail et soupira une nouvelle fois. Il repensa au regard que Scott avait eu, quelques instants plus tôt. Derek n'aimait pas voir son alpha dans cet état. Il savait ce que ça faisait, de voir une personne à laquelle on tenait énormément nous ignorer. Et le bêta n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il se redressa, attrapa sa veste en cuir et ses clés de voiture. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa Camaro et prit la direction de la maison Stilinski. Il se gara à quelques mètres et huma l'air. La Shérif n'était pas là ce soir, ce qui rassura Derek : il pourrait parler avec Stiles sans risquer de se prendre une balle. Quoi que...

Le garou grimpa le mur de la maison et passa par la fenêtre -qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ouverte ?- de la chambre du jeune homme. La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Le lit n'était pas défait, signe que Stiles n'était pas encore couché. Les yeux de Derek mirent quelques secondes à s'adapter à la noirceur de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils le firent, le regard du bêta s'arrêta sur une forme contre le mur en face de lui.

Stiles était recroquevillé contre le mur. Ses genoux étaient remontés contre son torse. Ses bras entouraient ses jambes, les serrant contre lui. Son front reposait contre ses genoux. De prime abord, Derek aurait pu penser que le jeune homme dormait. Mais son odorat l'informa que le jeune garçon était bien réveillé. Et qu'il pleurait. Le loup s'approcha doucement du garçon et se racla la gorge. Stiles sursauta doucement et releva la tête. Il renifla et se frotta les yeux avec sa manche.

-Derek ?  
-Stiles...  
-Tu fais quoi ici ?  
-Je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles. La meute s'inquiète, tu sais. Et d'après ce que je vois, t'as pas l'air d'aller super bien...  
-T'as eu besoin de tes supers sens de loup pour t'en rendre compte ? Ricana le lycéen

Derek observa quelques instants le jeune homme puis s'approcha. Stiles eut un mouvement de recul, mais le loup n'en fit rien. Il s'agenouilla devant le lycéen puis releva les yeux, croisant leurs regards.

-Parle-moi, Stiles...

Le jeune garçon dévisagea le loup puis secoua la tête en rigolant. Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque, rapidement suivit par le loup.

-Te parler ? Mais pour te dire quoi, putain ? Que ça va faire deux mois que je ne dors presque plus ? Que je n'ai jamais été aussi mou de toute ma vie, même lorsque je prenais trop d'Adderall ? Que lorsque je ferme les yeux, je vois cette saloperie de Nogitsune me parler ? Me demander de lui donner mon corps ? Tu veux que je te dise que je n'ai pas arrêté de penser à Alisson ? De la peine que j'ai vue dans les yeux de Scott après qu'elle soit morte ? Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? HEIN ?

Le garçon se détourna, ses joues inondées de larmes. Il se dirigea vers sa porte, voulant fuir le loup. Mais ce dernier était très rapide. Il claqua la porte et retourna Stiles, le forçant à lui faire face. Derek passa un bras dans le dos du jeune homme et un autre autour de ses épaules et l'attira dans un étreinte. Stiles ne réagit pas de suite, mais une fois deux neurones alignés, il commença à se débattre. Il frappait les cotes du loup de ses poings, hurlant à s'en arracher les poumons.

-Bordel Derek, lâche moi ! Putain de force de loup de mes deux, laisse moi partir. Je veux plus voir personne, je vous apporte que des emmerdes ! Derek, lâche moi ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Que je te dise que je m'en veux comme c'est pas permis ? Que si j'avais accès à l'arme de service de mon père, je ne m'en collerais pas une ? Mais lâche, moi à la fin !

Le garçon hurlait et frappait toujours, mais les bras de Derek ne le lâchaient pas. Ils le maintenaient contre son torse. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes. Puis les coups de Stiles commencèrent à faiblir et ses cris diminuaient. Il finit par agripper le t-shirt du loup et commença à pleurer. Derek bougea légèrement, posant la tête su garçon dan son cou. Il garda son bras autour de ses épaules et frotta son dos de son autre main. Il berça doucement le jeune garçon tout en murmurant à son oreille.

-Shhh, Stiles, shhh. Calme-toi. Ça va aller. Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Il faut que tu te sortes ça de la tête. Le Nogitsune aurait pu s'attaquer à n'importe lequel d'entre nous.  
-M-mais c'est m-moi qui ait été son ho-hote. Et c'est à cause de m-moi si Alisson... Si Alisson... Oh mon dieu, Derek, qu-qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?  
-Toi, tu n'as rien fait, Stiles, lui répondit le bêta, frottant sa joue contre le dessus de la tête du lycéen, le Nogitsune a tout fait. Et tu n'as pas tué Alisson. Elle a voulu protéger ses amis, et elle a donné sa vie pour son devoir. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas horrible, continua le loup, mais ce n'est pas ta faute. Ni la mienne, ni celle de Scott, ni celle de Kira, ni celle de Lydia. Ce n'est aucunement votre faute. Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ça. C'est le Nogitsune.  
-M-mais...  
-Et je te le répéterais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu le comprennes et le retiennes.

Stiles resserra ses mains et glissa son nez dans le cou du loup, laissant ses larmes couler. Plusieurs sanglots sortirent, et Derek resserra ses bras autour du corps du jeune homme. Il frotta son nez dans le cou du garçon, lui apportant tout le réconfort dont le lycéen avait besoin. Ils restèrent comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. Derek maintenait le jeune homme dans la réalité, et le laissait s'exprimer longuement. Finalement, les larmes de Stiles se tarirent et il commença à somnoler dans les bras du loup. Ce dernier se recula doucement et regarda le lycéen dans les yeux. Il lui sourit doucement puis posa un baiser sur le front du garçon. Il le retourna et le poussa doucement vers son lit. Stiles laissa Derek soulever les couvertures et lui enlever sa veste. Le loup enleva tous les vêtements sauf le boxer du lycéen et le poussa à s'allonger sur son lit. Stiles prit place dans ses coussins et attrapa la peluche de la mascotte de l'équipe de Lacrosse BHHS. Derek rabattit les couvertures sur le garçon et le borda doucement. Il alla pour se redresser, mais Stiles l'arrêta dans son mouvement. Il regarda le loup droit dans les yeux et resserra sa prise sur le bras de ce dernier.

-Reste...  
-Stiles, tu dois dormir ! Souffla le loup  
-S'il te plaît. J'ai pas réussi à dormir depuis deux mois parce que j'ai des images de cette nuit qui reviennent à chaque fois. Mais peut-être qu'avec toi...  
-Stiles...  
-S'il te plaît Derek. Je ne te demande pas grand chose. Reste avec moi cette nuit, ou au moins jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme. Me laissa pas seul.

Le loup soupira puis demanda au garçon de le lâcher, le temps qu'il enlève ses vêtements. Il ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode du jeune homme et attrapa un survêtement. Le pantalon était un peu petit pour le loup, mais ce dernier allait s'en contenter pour cette nuit. Il se rapprocha du lit. Stiles se décala et lui laissa de la place. Place que Derek remplie rapidement de son corps. Il laissa Stiles s'installer contre lui, la tête du jeune homme sur son torse et son bras en travers de son ventre. Il rabattit ensuite les couvertures et entoura le corps de Stiles de ses bras. Le lycéen somnolait, mais reprit la parole avant de rejoindre Morphée.

-Derek ?  
-Hum... ?  
-Si jamais je fais un cauchemar... Est-ce que... Nan rien, oublie...  
-... Quand tu paniques, expliqua le loup après un moment de silence, les battements de ton cœur s'accélèrent. Ta respiration devient plus erratique et tu fais de légers mouvements avec tes bras et tes jambes. Si jamais tu fais un cauchemar, mes sens de loup me le diront et je te réveillerais. Rassuré ?

Stiles hocha la tête et installa son oreille contre le cœur du loup. Il bâilla et soupira, fermant ses yeux et se laissant emporter par le sommeil. Derek regarda quelques instants le jeune homme endormi, lui frottant doucement le dos. Il frotta son nez dans les cheveux du garçon et s'endormit à son tour.

Aucun des deux ne se réveilla cette nuit. Stiles ne cauchemarda pas, et dormi plus de dix heures, son corps profitant d'un sommeil très longtemps interdit. Derek dormit merveilleusement bien cette nuit là. Il ne fit aucun cauchemar non plus, ce qui lui changea de ses nuits habituelles. Même la voiture du Shérif se garant devant la maison ne réveilla pas le loup. Le Shérif ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de son fils et se figea. Ce n'était pas tant la vue de son fils allongé dans les bras du jeune Hale qui le stoppa. Mais plutôt le doux sourire qui flottait sur le visage de Stiles. Un doux sourire que le Shérif n'avait plus revu depuis deux mois. Il profita encore un peu du sourire de son fils puis ferma doucement la porte de la chambre, ne voulant pas troubler le sommeil des deux jeunes hommes.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. J'ai une idée pour une petite suite, mais j'attends de voir si j'arrive à l'écrire! :)

N'oubliez pas les 'tites reviews, même si elles ne sont pas constructives ! :p

Je vous fais une grosse bise et à bientôt ! :)


	2. Petite sortie ciné

Hello tout le monde! :)

Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous dire merci pour l'accueil que vous avez réservé à mon OS, et à celles et ceux qui le lisent ou le découvrent: bienvenue et merci! :)

Je voulais faire cette petite mise à jour pour vous prévenir que la suite de cette OS était sortie. Il s'agit de l'OS "Petite sortie ciné". Elle peut être lue à part ou non lue, c'est vous qui voyez mais je voulais vous prévenir, si jamais vous n'étiez pas au courant! :)

Je vais également en profiter pour répondre aux quelques gentils guests qui m'ont laisser une review! :3

paty27: Hello! :3 Merci pour ta review ell m'a fait très plaisir! :3 Awn merci, contente que l'histoire te plaise! :3 La suite est postée, bonne lecture! :)

lucie: Merci beaucoup! :3 La suite est postée, bonne lecture! :p

Guest: Merci! :33

Et voila! :3

La bise à tout le monde et à bientôt! :3


End file.
